narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi
When? in wich chapter does naruto read the book???????????????-- (talk) 06:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 416. Jacce | Talk 07:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Title Shouldn't the other name for it (The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja) be mentioned, I mean, I've only heard it as that, never "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 14:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *That is the literal translation of the Japanese title. Omnibender - Talk - 16:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor? Should the voice actor who voices Naruto as the gutsy shinobi be added to his info box since the sexy jutsu voice is also there? Or is it useless? --Kai Maciel (talk) 23:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :That's technically a different Naruto, so no. ''~SnapperT '' 02:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity... who does voice the Naruto as the gutsy shinobi? He sounds kinda of familiar to me... --Dracomertall (talk) 14:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery I thought the rule was no "", as it is not liked in this wiki. Yatanogarasu 22:55, April 13 2010 (UTC) :My take on it is that they should only be used were appropriate and that usually isn't often. The Mangekyō Sharingan page and this one show appropriate times. I could probably see them being used on video game pages if people uploaded a lot of images from the games. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 05:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New Image File:Dokonjō_Ninden.png I uploadead this second image of the book...which one do you guys think is better? :The shadow is distracting. ''~SnapperT '' 02:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Reference to "vicious cycle of war, blablabla" Do we really need this reference? The original Wikipedia's article does not refer to the topic discussed in the Narutopedia article. Even though the headline is appropriate, the wiki article is mostly on Macroeconomics and Management and hasn't got even some philosophical sense (or at least it is very subjective). --Tserg (talk) 18:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you are getting at...the book was about the vicious cycle of hatred and war. I'm not sure what the Other Wiki has to do with anything.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, somebody has already fixed it. I mean that I deleted this reference earlier (from the article) but somebody placed it there again... --Tserg (talk) 05:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Evil Ninja's Inspiration Why are you still erasing/editing the fact about the first Animal Path of being the inspiration of the Evil Ninja in The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi? --Dragon_NJMB (talk) 02:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of evidence do you have? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well... iirc when he was alive he basically did the same thing as the evil ninja from the story to jiraiya in the anime, and in the manga he was also in the woods. - SimAnt 15:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::He writes this book during his time with Nagato, and it's my understanding that he encountered this ninja after that. If that's true, the ninja can't be the inspiration. ''~SnapperT '' 21:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought he did his traveling first then went back to the leaf village, then went on a mission to fight hanzo, then met nagato. - SimAnt 22:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::He traveled first, went to war, wrote the book while he was with the Ame Orphans.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Either way, being in a forest is the only similarity. ''~SnapperT '' 22:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the manga yes, in the anime, it was almost identical. - SimAnt 22:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Actually, I just saw the Jiraiya Gaiden and he meets the Animal Path Human BEFORE the meeting with Nagato. So, I think that you can let the note about the inspiration of the Animal Path remains in the trivia. --Dragon_NJMB (talk) 04:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Publish Timeline The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi is the very first book Jiraiya ever wrote, right? meaning it was written before Icha Icha series? (talk) 06:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Minato Should there be a photo of Minato As a Gutsy Ninja? :Minato was never shown picturing himself as the ninja from the book as Nagato and Naruto have. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo, do you have watched naruto shippuden episiode 128 minato as a gutsy ninja? I recommend you to watch it, and don't say things that you don't know Hm, I didn't recall that. However, I think that the reason no one uploaded pictures of Minato as the Gutsy ninja might be that the only frames which show his face at all in that sequence have the Jiraiya overlay on top of it. Plus, Minato looks very odd in that sequence. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ominbender Whisker Markings In the book why does naruto imagine himself with whiskers in the anime, but in the manga he doesn't :Because the anime team made a mistake. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) That's a pretty big mistake to make. "In the anime, the first Animal Path may have been the inspiration for the Evil Ninja. " "In the anime, the first Animal Path may have been the inspiration for the Evil Ninja. " This should atleast be reprashed, as the evil ninja IS the animal path when he was alive. He got the scar on his forehead when he fought Jiraiya, and that's where that part in the book is from. Don't remember what episode it was from tho.. ZYan1de (talk) 19:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Real book I don't know about the countries you live in, but here in Germany one can buy the novel. Seelentau 愛議 18:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap! o__O Seriously? How long is it? What does the first chapter say!? Oooh~! Please e-mail a copy of the pages! I wanna read it~!--'NinjaSheik' 18:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) It's in German, but of course it was translated from Japanese. I just checked amazon.com and it seems it isn't available in English? Seelentau 愛議 19:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do foreign countries always get the good stuff...? T__T I was wondering...can you translate it? I liked to see at least the first paragraph in the story. It is one of Jiraiya-sensei's books, I wanna see his handiwork. :) How long is it, Seelentau?--'NinjaSheik' 19:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't know. Of course I can translate it, but I won't, since that's not my job. I can give you information on the book itself, though (German version, of course). It consists of 201 pages, parted in five chapters, prologue and epilogue. It was released two years ago on 4th August in Japan and only today in Germany. The main character is named Naruto Musasabi, he is a mixture of Naruto and Jiraiya. He's a Jōnin. Instead of Sakura, we have Tsuyu. She's a Jōnin, too. The Sasuke-equivalent is Renge Momoashi, a Nukenin. If you want me to, I can add some more later. Seelentau 愛議 19:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, since it is a Naruto product, we're going to have to create an article on it. We should get as much as information as possible. 201 pages? That's pretty short to what I'm compared to what I normally read. :) Oooh, I want it out in the U.S. T__T.--'NinjaSheik' 19:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You aren't the only one. I want to see what this is all about. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Yeah. To read one of Jiraiya-sensei's works, that's what I want.--'NinjaSheik' 19:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah that'll be awesome if the cover says "By: Jiraya" --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Lol~! Well, technically, it is Jiraiya's in the Naruto universe, because of Kishimoto-sensei. :P I just like to think it of as Jiraiya's, so don't go and ruin my fantasy. ;) Hey, Seelentau, the book's title is the same as the novel in the show, right? If we're going to greate an article about it, we have to put under the same name but under a disambiguation.--'NinjaSheik' 19:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC)